


Dressing Wounds

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cleaning, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Battle, Princes and Kings - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Edmund helped Caspian after the segue with his arrow wound and they end up flirting and having their first kiss.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Dressing Wounds

##  **_Prince Caspian_ **

No one knew Edmund (or Ed as he proffered) like Caspian did. 

To most, Ed was distant and at times annoying and stuck up, but it seemed to be just a facade to mask his vulnerability and the guilt he felt from past mistakes. To most, it’s odd to even see him genuinely smile. 

But, Caspian has seen it. And he hoped to be one of many to see the sparkle in his eyes and the corners of his lips turn up into a mischievous grin. Or how his laugh was heavenly, a symphony to the prince’s ears. 

“Caspian?” 

Caspian looked up, surprised to see Edmund standing before him, hands at his satchel. “Oh, Hello.” Edmund smiled and sat down next to him on the grass, taking the book away from him. 

“You haven’t had anyone look at your shoulder yet, have you?” 

He shook his head, dog-like as he let the book be taken away. “Good.” Edmund began taking things out of his bag, starting with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, then a few pieces of fluffy cotton, and lastly, a bandage wrap. 

“What’s all this?” 

Edmund shrugged, his hands hesitating as he reached out for Caspian’s shirt. “I’m here to… patch you up,” He explained, “May I?” Caspian smiled, gently taking Edmund’s hand and guided it to the buttons, helping him unbutton the flowy shirt. 

The young one opened Caspian’s shirt, pulling it off of one shoulder, the blood had seemed to have dried in the last night since the battle but still seemed to be ready to gush at any moment from the arrow wound. 

They’d taken it out during but only patched for the time being. “Why not just use the thing Lucy used on Trumpkin?” Caspian asked. 

Edmund sighed, pressing one of the cotton balls to the rubbing alcohol, “We only use that for dire situations. This-” He pointed at the wound, “I can fix it.” Caspian quirked a brow, a smile crossing his lips. 

“How do you know how to do this, isn’t this your sister’s territory?” He finally spoke up when Edmund was whipping away the dried up blood with the damp cotton ball. “Lucy’s not the only one who can help,” Edmund began to smile at the thought of his tiny sister trying to patch up the boy much older than her. 

“But to answer your question, I’m usually the one to help Peter when he gets into fights back in England. Susan’s too squeamish and Peter had- no still has- a temper so he would get impatient with her. Instead, I learned to take care of his injuries. But I can use it on you for now.” 

Caspian looked at him perplexed, confused about why he took his time to do things like that when he was a king. But, once again, was pulled out of his thoughts but this time by Edmund’s soft hand moving up his bare arm to hold his shoulder in place as he used the other to take the bandage wrap. 

“What about you.” 

“What about me?” Caspian’s smile widened as Edmund wrapped his shoulder and arm. 

“What’s your special skill? Being oddly attractive?” 

Caspian face changed expressions, his brows furrowing as he tried to figure out if he was just joking. He had to think too often when it came to Edmund. The younger one stopped in his tracks, “Fu- Did I say that last part out loud?” 

He nodded, stifling his laugh, “But did you mean it?” Edmund chewed at his bottom lip, not answering the question as he pressed his palm of his hand the pale bandage wrap. “Ed?” Caspian moved his free hand up to Edmund’s face, tilting it towards him gently, “Do you find me attractive, Edmund?” 

Edmund met his eyes then began nodding slowly, fear in his expression. “Well… I find you attractive too,” He said, catching the other off guard. Caspian looked into his eyes longingly and began to smile softly at him. 

“May I kiss you?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

Caspian sighed, “I said, May I-” 

“I heard you the first time. I just wanted to hear it again,” Edmund grinned. Caspian chuckled, leaning in to kiss Edmund with an equally as big smile, the shorter one pressing himself closer. 

Edmund sighed, his hand moving down his shoulder and to the hand not cupping his face, linking their hands as they kissed slowly, taking in the new feeling of each other’s lips. “Pete’s going to kill me,” Caspian whispered when they parted. 

“And you think he’s not going to kill me too for making, quote ‘Bad Dissonions’.” 

Caspian laughed as Edmund pushed a hand through the other’s longer hair, his cold finger-tips pressing to his scalp as he pecked his lips, muffling Caspian’s laugh. “How would he describe this ‘Bad Dissonion’, for reach purposes of course,” He asked. 

“Well,  _ I  _ would describe it as Falling for a prince while I’m a king. A king not from Narnia might I add. But he would say, Falling for  _ Prince Caspian _ , his new sworn enemy.”

The two boys began to laugh and kissed again and again, slow, gentle kisses till they saw Miraz’s army in the distance, the two knowing another battle was to occur. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
